


Por ahora

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic), countryhuman-fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Personified countrys, Smut, countryhuman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Ayudados por las drogas y el alcohol, Chile y Argentina deciden dejar sus diferencias de lado por una noche… [CountryHumans] [YAOI] [+18]Advertencias: Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos. Uso de alcohol y drogas.





	1. A la ida

Perú conducía de regreso de la fiesta en casa de Brasil. Tenía planeado volver sólo con Colombia pero le había tocado repartir a los más ebrios del grupo como buena acción del día… 

¿Y quiénes se habían llevado la medalla de “más ebrios de la noche”?

Pues, Chile, Argentina y Uruguay… los tres viajaba amontonados en los asientos de atrás, emitiendo de vez en cuando algún sonido o gemido como señal de vida.

_ Parce, si ves un kiosco para, que quiero comprar cigarrillos. _dijo Colombia, que iba en el asiento de junto_ ¿Alguien quiere algo?  
_ Traele agua a Chile… _sugirió el conductor, divisando una tienda.  
_ 7up con limón tiene que tomar… _dijo Argentina en broma (esto es un “remedio casero” para que la borrachera pase)

Chile no contestó, iba dormido igual que Uruguay. Solo que el hermano de Argentina había fumado marihuana, no estaba borracho como él.

_ Traeme chicles de menta… _dijo Perú parando el auto_ Los que tienen la estrellita…  
_ ¿Cuáles?   
_ Los de la estrellita. Con el envoltorio rojo…  
_ N-no se cuáles son… _dudó Colombia.  
_ ¡Dale boludo, los de la estrellita de toda la vida! _lo apuró Argentina. Él tampoco sabía cuáles eran los que Perú quería, pero le encantaba armar bardo (pelea) (*1).  
_ Apurate, Pe… que estoy mal estacionado!  
Colombia volvió al poco rato, nervioso:  
_ No tienen…   
_ ¡Cómo no van a tener, mentiroso! ¡Si son los más comunes…!   
_ Bueno, ¡no sé cuáles son los de la estrellita! _admitió Colombia_ Compra en otro momento, voy por mis cigarrillos.  
_ ¡No! _Perú era testarudo_ Estaciono y me bajo yo también…  
_ ¡No, boludo que quiero llegar a casa! _se quejó Argentina, pero Perú estacionó frente al kiosco_ ¡La puta madre, por unos chicles de mierda vas a parar!  
_ ¡Llegan a estar y te pego! _el rojiblanco amenazó con el puño a Colombia antes de bajarse.  
_ Uhhh… _Argentina emitió un gruñido, abriendo la ventanilla del auto. Todo le daba vueltas… pero el aire frío le alivianó la cabeza y le refrescó la mente.

Miró a ver cómo iban su hermano menor y el chileno. Ambos dormían como un bebé: Uruguay estampado contra la otra ventanilla y Chile entre medio de los dos, recostado y con la cabeza echada para atrás.

“Sabes cómo te va a doler el cuello después, Chileno boludo” pensó Argentina, buscando un cigarrillo que tenía escondido entre sus bolsillos. Solo le quedaba uno, por eso no se lo había ofrecido a Colombia… que el Rey del café se comprara los suyos.

Ya lo había encendido y llevaba un par de pitadas –escupiendo el humo hacia afuera para que Perú no le echara en cara el olor a cigarrillo en el auto- cuando una motocicleta pasó muy cerca haciendo un ruido infernal y asustando a Chile que se despertó de golpe, cayéndose contra Argentina.

_ Uy, la puta madre…! _por atajar a Chile, Argentina dejó caer el cigarrillo y este rodó debajo del asiento de adelante_ Chile, correte (hazte a un lado) que se me cayó el pucho!! (cigarrillo)  
_ Ei? _Chile estaba por volverse a dormir y no entendía lo que pasaba.  
_ ¡A ver haceme lugar que lo agarro…! _Argentina lo empujó un poco y trató de meter el pie abajo del asiento_ Por lo menos lo apago así Perú no me caga a trompadas (golpes) por llenarle el auto de olor a pucho…  
_ Queri que yo lo cache… _Chile trató de inclinarse también para buscar el cigarrillo pero lo único que consiguió fue meterle un cabezaso a argentina.   
_ ¡Pará boludo! _iban muy apretados ahí atrás, el auto de Perú no era muy grande_ ¡Quedate quieto! Hacete para allá…  
_ Weon le dí un codazo a Uruguay sin querer… _se rió Chile_ Ni cuenta se dio.  
_ Qué se va a dar cuenta si esta re fumado _Argentina se empezó a reír también_ Y yo también.  
_ Fumasti también…? _Chile volvió a intentar pescar el cigarrillo con la mano, tambaleándose  
_ Un poquito… pero el forro de mi hermano no me avisó que eran flores lo que estaba fumando y cuando me convidó me lo fumé como si nada… _le explicó_ Me pegó mal (con mucha intensidad) y también tomé un poco…   
_ Xuta que eri weon… Ahí está! _Chile logró recuperar el cigarrillo de Argentina_ Ahí tení, aweonao!

Chile trató de volver a su sitio pero se tambaleó y Argentina tuvo que agarrarlo de la cintura para que no se cayera sobre Uruguay otra vez y le metiera otro codazo:  
_ ¡Pará boludo, quedate quieto que te vas a romper la cabeza! _Argentina se volvió a reír y Chile se contagió. 

Era una risa de borrachera, cuando todo te parece chistoso…  
Uruguay tenía un moretón en la cara del golpe que Chile le había dado sin querer. Chile era un país alto y flaco, tenía los codos y las rodillas filosos (huesudos)… Argentina lo molestó con eso mientras seguía fumando. Chile lo llamó “narigón” un par de veces y le dijo que tenía olor a humo.

_ Y sí, si yo hice el asado pelotudo… _Argentina se olió la ropa_ ¡Tengo un olor a humo que voltea!  
_ Kajasjkjasjaja! _Chile trató de volver a sentarse como estaba, pero se seguía tambaleando para cualquier lado y Argentina lo sujetó otra vez_ Soltame weón, estoy re incómodo así…  
_ Te vas a caer, te dije!   
_ Uff… _Chile se dejó caer contra Argentina, mareado_ Aweonao, soltá…  
_ Tenés la cara caliente, Chile _se dio cuenta el celeste.  
_ Narigón… _se burló el chileno sin hacerle caso.  
_ Le voy a decir a Perú que te traiga una 7up o algo… ¿Tenés sed?

Chile se quedó callado. La idea de tomar líquido parecía haberle gustado… pero no quería que Argentina se bajara del auto. 

_ Chile… _lo llamó Argentina, pero el más alto no espabilada.   
Estaban muy pegados el uno al otro, frente contra cachete. La cara de Chile hervía…  
Argentina abrió más la ventanilla y arrojó lejos lo que quedaba del cigarrillo:  
_ El aire fresco te va a hacer bien… _dijo, acercando más a Chile a la ventanilla.   
El de la estrella quedó casi sentado en su regazo, suspirando al sentir el aire frío que entraba. Casi se queda dormido otra vez, pero…   
_ Arge…   
_ Uhm?  
_ ¿Te precupai por mí…? _quiso saber, mirándolo con ojos perezosos.

Argentina no contestó en seguida, y Chile no supo si era porque estaba pensando la respuesta o porque seguía bajo los efectos de lo que había fumado:  
_ Por ahora… sí _contestó el celeste, mirando el suelo.  
_ Por ahora, mientras te dure el efecto del porro. _quiso aclarar el chileno.  
_ Ponele (algo así) _Argentina lo miró_ Justo ahora no tengo ganas de pelear por boludeces del pasado…  
_ Yo tampoco, weon. 

Se quedaron calladitos por un momento. Chile le pegó con la punta de los dedos en la mejilla, sonriendo… tratando de alivianar el ambiente. Argentina le sujetó la mano para que no siguiera con los infantiles y molestos golpecitos, pero sonreía también.   
Cuando el de la estrella le acercó la cara él también acercó la suya sin pensarlo mucho… y se besaron. Con los dientes, con la lengua, con toda la boca. Un beso desprolijo y poco pensado.  
Chile se tuvo que encorvar para llegar mejor. Argentina le presionó la nuca con la punta de los dedos para ayudarlo…  
Beso. Chupetón. Lamida.  
En ese momento fue tan obvio lo mucho que llevaban tensionados y queriendo ese tipo de contacto con el otro. Queriendo tocarse y besarse sin el peso de los rencores del pasado, olvidándose de los reproches. Ésos ya iban a volver por la mañana… por ahora podían besarse a gusto, mezclar su aliento con el del otro y saciar la sed ignorada por tanto tiempo. 

Perú y Colombia volvieron al auto discutiendo, para variar, aunque todo el alboroto que hacían no fue suficiente para alertar al chileno ni al argentino:  
_ ¿Y qué está pasando acá?! _Perú azotó la puerta del conductor al entrar.  
_ Ehhh… _ni Argentina ni Chile tenían preparada una excusa.  
_ ¡Chile está por vomitar! _asumió Colombia. 

La posibilidad de que Chile y el celeste y blanco estuvieran en una situación del tipo “romántica” era tan absurda y remota para todos, que la teoría del vómito era más que creíble. Todos pensaron que Argentina estaba acercando a Chile a la ventanilla para que vomitara:

_ ¿Estás por vomitar, Chile?! _Perú se puso histérico ante la posibilidad de que llenaran de vómito los asientos. Era muy celoso de su auto.  
_ ¡No, Weón! _trató de negar el de la estrella.  
_ Ya está, te voy a tirar con Argentina y Uruguay… ni loco me arriesgo a que me vomites todo el auto _Perú arrancó.  
_ ¡Pará aweonao! _Chile se volvió a sentar en su lugar y le dio zape en la nuca_ ¡Tirame en mi casa, Weon, dale…!   
_ Aflojá, boludo… _intentó intervenir Argentina_ ¡Estás re sacado (exaltado), aparte Chile no iba a vomitar!  
_ ¿¡Y quien fumó acá adentro?! _quiso saber el conductor al sentir el olor a cigarro que había quedado.  
_ Eeeeh… Uruguay… _Argentina se apresuró en echarle la culpa a su hermano, aprovechando que este seguía dormido y no podía defenderse.

Eso terminó de destrozar los nervios del pobre Perú, que aceleró y no escuchó razones hasta llegar adonde vivían Uruguay y Argentina, bajando del auto también a Chile.   
_ Perdón Weon… _se disculpó Chile viendo el auto alejarse y doblar en la esquina.   
_ Nah, no pasa nada boludo… Perú siempre está del orto (enojado/malhumorado) al volver de las jodas (fiestas) no sé qué le pasa. _el celeste arrastró a su hermano menor hasta la entrada.  
_ Es que me queda muy lejos pa’ volver a mi casa, weon… _Chile estaba avergonzado de colarse en la casa de los hermanos sin invitación, pero no le daba el cuerpo para regresar caminando a su casa en esos momentos.  
_ Ya te dije que no pasa nada. Hay lugar… _el celeste trató de desdramatizar todo el asunto_ Dale, ayudame a tirar a Uruguay en la cama…

Entraron y subieron las escaleras con el hermano menor a cuestas entre los dos. Argentina le dio las llaves de la puerta a Chile para que abriera:  
_ ¡Macri! (*2) _ni bien abrieron el gato salió corriendo disparado y no volvió_ ¡Vení acá, gato hijo de puta!   
_ Uy perdón, weon… no sabía que tenía que atajar a tu gato.  
_ Ya fue, seguro va a armar puterío (pelea de gatos) en el descampado de al lado y mañana vuelve… no es ningún boludo.

Uruguay se despertó después de que entraron. Al parecer llevaba un rato despierto pero fingió un poco más porque no quería caminar… Argentina le dio un zape –con Chile riéndose de fondo de toda la situación- y lo mandó a que se acostara. 

_ Sí bo’… ya voy… _lo tranquilizó el menor, pero en vez de ir a su habitación se fue para la heladera_ Pará que me hago un sandwichito con algo.  
_ ¡Pará lechón, con todo lo que comiste en la joda…! _lo sermoneó el mayor, pero estaba muy cansado para pelear con su hermano con boludeces_ Ya fue… Me voy a dar una ducha para sacarme el olor a humo. Dale agua a Chile. _le pidió antes de irse_ Ah! Y avísame la próxima vez que me convides un faso (porro) echo con flores, forro! Estoy re loco (muy drogado) la puta madre _rezongó desde el baño.

Chile se quedó con el hermano menor a solas por un rato y se sentó con él en la cocina. Todavía seguía borracho, pero no tanto como al volver de la fiesta:  
_ ¿Querés gaseosa o jugo mejor…? _le ofreció Uruguay_ Hay Manaos de naranja…  
_ No, agua está bien po’… gracias. _Chile tomó un poco luego de que el menor le sirviera y se quedó viendo el sillón de la sala.  
_ ¿Te querés acostar un rato ahí? _le ofreció el hermano menor, adivinando lo que Chile pensaba.  
_ Sí, gracias weon… no me da más la cabeza _Chile se llevó el vaso con agua al sillón y se recostó luego de hacer a un lado algunas revistas y cosas que había ahí. 

Subió los pies a la mesa de la sala y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Suspiró, bastante cómodo. Le hubiese gustado acostarse pero el sillón no era tan largo como para que no le quedaran los pies afuera… los problemas de ser alto.  
Uruguay siguió comiendo en silencio lo que se había preparado, y Chile cerró los ojos. Se escuchaba el sonido del agua de la ducha.   
No pensó que se iba a quedar dormido. Sólo pensaba descansar los ojos, pero cuando se despertó con Argentina zamarreándolo para que se levantara del sillón ya estaban todas las luces apagadas y Uruguay hacía rato que se había ido a dormir a su habitación. Ya se había duchado y cambiado de ropa.

_ Dale levántate, ya te armé un colchón en la pieza… _le informó.  
_ No acá está bien, weon… traeme algo pa’ taparme nomás. _Chile no tenía ganas de levantarse.   
_ Dale vení, no duermas ahí que está lleno de pelos de Macri… _Argentina se lo terminó llevando a la rastras hasta la habitación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. A la vuelta

_ Acostate ahí… _le indicó el celeste y blanco.  
Argentina se refería al colchón que había armado en el piso, pero el chileno se tiró de cabeza en su cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada.   
_ Uuf… Sacate las zapatillas por lo menos, boludo. _le insistió, resignado a que tendría que dejarle su cama al chileno_ ¡Me vas a llenar las sábanas de barro!  
_ Mandón, sacowea… ¡dejame dormir! _Chile no se movió de donde estaba y le mostró el dedo del medio.  
_ ¡Dale, pelotudo! _Argentina trató de sacarle una zapatilla pero Chile no se dejó. Además se las había ajustado como si no se las fuese a quitar nunca más_ ¡No me hagas calentar! (enojar)  
Cuando por fin consiguió quitarle una a los tirones la tiró por ahí, golpeando el suelo de la habitación. La vecina que vivía abajo les gritó que se callen.   
Trataron de seguir serios, pero ambos se empezaron a reír al escuchar a la octogenaria putear (decir groserías) como un camionero.   
_ ¡Me tiene harto la vieja esta…! ¡Todo le molesta! _Argentina empezó a tironear la otra zapatilla_ ¡Me tiro un pedo y se enoja!   
_ ¡Askajakaskajask! ¡Pará Weon, no hagai más ruido!  
Argentina arrojó el calzado contra el suelo otra vez –ahora con toda la intención- la vecina los volvió a putear, más fuerte esta vez y cuanto más se reían ambos más los puteaba. Incluso llegó a golpear el techo con una escoba un par de veces…  
_ ¡Callate, weon! _Chile trataba de no reírse más pero no podía ponerse serio_ ¡A ver si sube a buscarte la vieja qlia!  
_ Shhh! _Argentina también trató de hacer silencio pero Chile se seguía riendo y contagiándole la risa_ Jajaja! Basta boludo!  
_ Vos basta, weon! Jajakkajakajakaja…!  
_ Shhhh! _le tapa la boca con ambas manos, pero Chile se retorció y cuando se libró de las manos que le tapaban la boca se siguió riendo.  
_ Basta, en serio, boludo… ¡Shhh…! _Argentina se le tiró encima para sacarle el aire y que así se callara del todo.  
_ ¡Bueno ya po’ me callo! _se rindió Chile con un brazo doblado abajo del peso del otro_ ¡Salí de encima, que estai pesado!! _se quejó, pegándole en la cara con la punta de los dedos, como lo había hecho en el auto.  
Cuando se dió cuenta que había repetido lo del auto se detuvo y Argentina cambió su expresión. Por lo visto le había llegado el mismo recuerdo, porque se apartó un poco, apoyando un poco los codos a cada uno de los lados de Chile.   
El de la estrella tomó una profunda inspiración luego de que la presión sobre su pecho aflojara…  
_ ¿Todavía seguís con calor? _Argentina malinterpretó el rubor en la cara del Chileno.  
_ S-sí… por la casaca. _resopló el otro_ No me la he quitado…  
_ Qué te la vas a sacar si no te la sacás ni para bañarte a esa campera, boludo… siempre estas con la misma ¡camina sola ya! (*1) _se burló el Argentino, sonriendo. 

_ Callate, narigón sacowea… _Chile le pegó suavemente en la cara, tapándole la boca con su mano larga y huesuda. 

Argentina entornó los ojos, sintiendo la mano de Chile moviéndose a un lado, acariciando su rostro.   
Las manos de Chile… de dedos largos y flacos, como el resto de su cuerpo. Llenas de nudos. Con la palma fría. 

Nadie que conociera tenía manos como ésas, pensó el celeste y blanco… aunque estaba consciente de que todos sus sentidos estaban exacerbados por las drogas, y probablemente las manos de Chile no eran ni tan únicas ni tan especiales como las percibía en ese momento. ¿O sí…?

Chile lo observaba fijamente, en silencio, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
No pensó ni por un momento que tendría la oportunidad de acercarse de nuevo a Argentina de esa forma. Mucho menos de seguir lo que habían empezado en el auto, ahora más tranquilos, con besos menos improvisados sin que nadie los molestara…  
Y sin embargo ahí estaban…  
Su mano se fue hacia la nuca del celeste, presionando con la punta de los dedos para acercarlo más a su cara. Ya podían sentir la respiración del otro y el roce de labios que se anticipaba.  
Lo único que podría haberlos molestado en esos momentos eran sus conciencias, el orgullo, los recuerdos del pasado… pero todas éstas cosas no podían alcanzarlos ahora. Todo eso que conformaba el pasado se encontraba quieto detrás de una cortina de narcóticos y alcohol la cual se desvanecería en una horas, o en la mañana…   
Pero ahora…  
Chile presionó sus labios contra los del otro muchacho. Cerró los ojos.   
Abrió la boca y el beso se hizo más profundo, con lengua. El calor les subió más a la cara y empezaron a jadear, Argentina se hizo a un lado para que Chile pudiera incorporarse y quitarse el abrigo, y él mismo aprovechó para quitarse la musculosa con tiras que llevaba.   
_ Vení… sentate vos arriba que sos más livianito. _le propuso, recostándose.  
Chile asintió y se subió a su regazo, con un poco de su ayuda ya que todavía se tambaleaba por la borrachera y las rodillas huesudas –una a cada lado de las caderas del celeste- se le hundían en el colchón. Argentina tomó sus manos de dedos largos entre las suyas, más regordetas… y volvieron a besarse. Devorándose las bocas sin tregua, arrastrando hilos de saliva dulce y suspiros.  
Entre el mareo de la borrachera y el letargo de las drogas, estando tan a gusto uno en brazos del otro, experimentaron una satisfacción con la que nunca soñaron…   
Chile le soltó las manos y le acarició el pecho, los hombros. Un rato después soltó los labios del otro, tironeándolos un poco antes de dejarlos ir, y se llevó sus besos a otra parte.  
El pecho de Argentina subía y bajaba lentamente, pero su corazón latía rápido, mientras el muchacho sobre él se tomaba su tiempo para repartir los besos que tenía guardados. Besos ruidosos… casi infantiles… sin pausa entre uno y otro, apenas despegando la boca de la piel antes de dar el siguiente… arrastrando los labios sobre la piel ajena -todavía cálida y suave por el baño reciente- como caricias.   
Argentina tenía un cuerpo bastante distinto al suyo. Era más robusto, con más carne en los huesos… incluso tenía una pancita. Y lunares.  
Tuvo que aferrar más los muslos a las caderas del éste cuando empezó a removerse bajo él. Chile sonrió para sí mismo, contento con sus provocaciones…  
_ ¡Augh! _Argentina dio un brinco_ ¡C-Chile…!  
El de la estrella lo había mordido a un costado, sobre la cadera, dejándole una luna de dientes roja y bien marcada:  
_ Perdón, weon… _se disculpó, aunque se notaba que lo había hecho a propósito_ ¡Un recuerdito! No te enoji…  
_ Mmnf… _refunfuñó Argentina, pensando en algo para responderle cuando el chilenito empezó a frotarse contra él, meciendo las caderas.   
Cuando la parte baja de sus cuerpos entró en contacto se le acabaron las posibles respuestas y sólo podía pensar en desvestir a Chile para sentir mejor el roce de su piel. Éste captó la idea cuando el celeste lo sujetó de las caderas y metió un pulgar en el borde de sus shorts… quedándose quieto y enderezándose para que Argentina pudiera desatarle la prenda. 

Era uno de ésos shorts con tiras en vez de botones, nada complicado, pero el celeste no se podía concentrar con Chile sosteniéndose la camiseta en alto y poniendo ésas caras… los dedos se le entorpecían y el sudor le empapaba la cara.   
Argentina sabía muy bien que el de la estrella no se quitaría la camiseta esa noche ni de broma. Odiaba estar sin ella, ya que lo acomplejaban mucho sus brazos y su pecho escuálido.   
En más de una ocasión estando con amigos en las fiestas que involucraban piscinas o en visitas a la playa, Chile había permanecido al borde del agua, con la camiseta puesta… pero ahora el de la estrella le obsequiaba un pequeño vistazo de su vientre plano, y de su ombligo. Incluso llegó a ver un poco más allá, donde comenzaban las costillas y los tiernos pezones… adorables.   
Chile no era nada feo. Su cuerpo estilizado lo hacía parecer un colegial… un colegial muy atrevido que provocaba al celeste de una forma en la que nunca lo hubiese hecho estando sobrio. Pero le gustaba sentirse así, saberse deseado por ami-enemigo de toda la vida… con el que siempre peleaba y discutía por cualquier tontería y al que ahora tenía sudando y temblando por él.   
Cuando el celeste por fin logró aflojarle los pantalones, se sostuvo la camiseta con la boca -para mantenerla bien arriba y que no se perdiera el efecto- y se bajó los shorts lentamente, contoneándose un poco.  
Por fin se los quitó, arrojándolos a un lado de la cama. Argentina seguía mirándolo idiotizado:  
_ Qué pendejo (niño) hermoso que sos, la puta madre… _le dijo, con los dientes apretados.  
Chile se dio la vuelta, obsequiándole un vistazo de su traserito bien marcado por la ropa interior y se sentó otra vez sobre sus piernas, ahora de espaldas a Argentina:  
_ Podi’ dejar de webearme con eso… _se enfadó, aunque le había gustado el halago del celeste_ Nomás soy dos años menor que vo’ qliao…   
Siempre que peleaban Argentina le salía con eso de que por ser mayor debía respetarlo, para molestarlo… y funcionaba porque Chile le terminaba diciendo el doble de groserías.

Aunque era necesario aclarar que no siempre querían pelear el uno con el otro… pero aún así las cosas siempre estaban tan tensas entre los dos latinoamericanos que incluso la broma más inocente o el chiste más mínimo les alcanzaba para que terminaran peleando. Y la pelea siempre se les iba de las manos y terminaban muy mal, al borde de los golpes, con Argentina echándole en cara lo de su supuesta “traición” y Chile respondiéndole algo igualmente hiriente como “vas a recuperar las Malvinas el día que Uruguay vuelva a ser provincia” etc.

El enojo los ponía “creativos” para insultar y la discusión ponía incómodos al resto, arruinando el ambiente y dejando un mal sabor de boca.

_ ¿Pensás que te estoy gastando (haciéndote una broma) como siempre…? _Argentina lo llamó a la tierra, abrazándolo.  
El mayor lo meció un poco entre sus brazos, un gesto cariñoso que Chile no vio venir y que lo hizo ruborizarse. Cerró los ojos, borracho del gusto… Argentina no estaba bromeando con él. Y si lo estuviera, ¿qué importaba? Habían estado insultándose en broma toda la noche, sin desatar ni una sola pelea… solo riéndose de las tonterías del otro.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser así siempre…?

_ Sos hermoso, Chile… _Argentina le susurró al oído, obteniendo un suspiro como respuesta.  
_ ¿E-en serio?  
_ Hermoso… Hermoso… _repitió Argentina, besando su espalda. 

Se quedaron callados un momento, muy pegados el uno con el otro. Chile podía sentir la masculinidad del celeste y blanco en su trasero, presionando… y el permanecía con las rodillas bien separadas, una a cada lado del cuerpo del Argentino. Estaban re calientes, era claro que querían ir por más…   
Chile quería sentirlo más. Quería hacer más cosas pervertidas con él…  
Pero… 

Ay no. Algo subía de su estómago a su boca. Y no era vómito.  
¡No! No, no, no era algo peor! Mucho peor! Y no lo podía frenar…  
Lo iba a decir…

_ Hermoso y tuyo… si me perdona _murmuró el chileno.

¡Arrgh! ¡Por eso no hay que acostarse con otro estando borracho/drogado…! Porque pueden salir cosas como éstas por la boca en el peor momento posible…

No era el momento ni el lugar para hablar del tema. Ni siquiera Chile sabía o entendía por qué había dicho eso. Pero ya está, lo dijo… y ahora la respuesta del otro se demoraba segundos que hacían eternos para el más joven. 

_ Vos decís… hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

_ Sí… ¿Podemos?

Lo había apostado todo con esa sola pregunta… y podían pasar dos cosas. El mejor escenario era que Argentina lo perdonase y ambos empezaran de nuevo como algo más que amigos.

_ Chile… _Argentina escondió el rostro, pegándolo contra la espalda de Chile.

Y lo otro que podía pasar… bueno… Si Argentina decía que no, entonces esperarían a que la borrachera se pase y por la mañana seguirían como venían hasta ahora.

_ No puedo. _se lamentó el celeste y blanco_ No te puedo perdonar todavía… Vos sabes por qué…

Y sí, Argentina en serio se lamentaba de no poder quererlo como corresponde… Ni siquiera había logrado ser su amigo con éxito hasta la fecha, porque siempre encontraba la manera de cagarla. De sacar a relucir el pasado y echárselo en cara a cada pequeña oportunidad que tenía. 

El perdón era algo demasiado complicado para él… al menos por ahora.  
_ Perdón, Chile. _suspiró el celeste y blanco, aflojando el abrazo_ Ya sé que soy un amargado de mierda que no puede dejar ir el pasado… 

Chile ahogó un sollozo, pero asintió:  
_ No, weon… yo entiendo. _dijo, mirando a la nada_ Si no se puede…. no se puede y ya está.

El más joven empezó a hamacarse otra vez sobre su regazo, moviendo las caderas con suavidad. Habiéndolo dicho todo, sólo quedaba terminar aquello lo más rápido posible…  
Argentina metió las manos bajo la camiseta de Chile, para acariciarle el pecho y estimular sus pezones con suaves pellizcos, torturando de placer al más joven. Besó su nuca y le dio algunas lamidas, sin atreverse a morderlo.

El chileno ya podía sentir el miembro de Argentina más y más duro, contra sus glúteos. La fricción se sentía muy bien para ambos…  
_ Uhh… _Chile sollozó de placer, al sentir cómo lo tocaba por todas partes, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa interior_ A-arge… _el chileno llevó una mano hacia atrás y le acarició la cabeza, pidiendo que lo tocara más.   
El celeste lo empujó un poco hacia adelante, dándole indicaciones para que apoyara ambas palmas de la mano en la cama. Chile obedeció, con su trasero ahora un poco más elevado siguió frotándose contra la erección del mayor, mientras éste seguía acariciándole.   
Esta vez Argentina fue más atrevido y acarició todo su trasero, al tiempo que disfrutaba la vista… Chile hamacándose sobre él, con la camiseta empapada de sudor pegada al cuerpo… ofreciéndole su trasero en alto.  
_ Ah… Ahh… _la mano libre del argentino le bajó un poco la ropa interior, y comenzó a masturbarle también ya que Chile no podía darse placer a sí mismo estando en esa posición_ Arge… Y-ya no aguanto…  
_ Yo tampoco… ¡Ngnh…! _el celeste y blanco también había liberado su miembro para que se frotara contra el trasero de Chile sin la estorbosa tela de por medio_ S-seguí… seguí moviéndote, Chile…

Llegaron al orgasmo a los poco segundos, en medio de jadeos y suspiros. Chile acabó en la mano del celeste y blanco, y este acabó sobre su espalda, embarrándole la camiseta y haciendo un desastre… algo por lo que se tuvo que disculpar después mientras lo limpiaba con un puñado de pañuelos descartables. 

Todavían no habían volteado a verse, y todo parecía indicar que no volverían a verse a los ojos ni a besarse por el resto de la noche:  
_ Perdón por cagarla, weon… _suspiró Chile, luego de estar un rato en silencio los dos.  
Argentina siguió limpiando el desastre en la espalda de Chile y cuando terminó hizo una bolita con los pañuelos usados:  
_ No, boludo. No la cagaste. _el celeste y blanco trató de apuntarle al cesto de basura con la bolita de papel_ Nos dijimos lo que había que decir nomás…   
Chile vio aterrizar el proyectil de papel en el cesto de basura y suspiró.   
_ ¿Algún día vas a estar bien conmigo po’ weon…?  
_ Capaz… _Argentina se puso su musculosa con tiras otra vez_ Ponele que sí…  
_ ¿Y cuándo va a ser eso…?   
_ No sé, Chile… _suspiró el mayor_ No sé.   
Chile asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose como la mierda, y trató de bajarse para irse a su colchón en el piso… cuando Argentina lo sujetó del brazo y lo mantuvo ahí con él:

_ Quedate un rato más conmigo. _le pidió en voz baja.

Chile no dijo nada y se recostó junto a él, permaneciendo todavía de espaldas al argentino por el resto de la noche… aunque este lo abrazó para dormir.

Argentina le dio un beso en la nuca, haciendo un ruidito:  
_ Hasta mañana, Chile. _le dijo al oído, y ésa sola oración casi hace llorar al chileno. 

“Hasta mañana…”

Mañana se acaba. Para mañana el efecto del alcohol desaparece y todo vuelve a como estaba. Todo vuelve a ser como antes entre los dos…

Apretó bien los ojos para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan. Todo era tan injusto.   
Le acarició las manos a Argentina, que ya se había quedado dormido:   
_ Hasta mañana…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Cuando una prenda de ropa ya se dice que camina sola es porque está muy sucia, aunque no se si es algo que dicen sólo los argentinos o se usa la expresión en otros lugares de Latinoamérica… pero por las dudas lo aclaro


	3. Epílogo

Chile despertó sintiéndose como se sentía a menudo: como la mierda. Se sacudió el abrazo de Argentina de la cintura y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Se vistió y recuperó sus zapatos -que habían volado uno a cada lado de la habitación- antes de salir por la puerta.

Quería salir de allí lo antes posible. La negativa de Argentina a su propuesta de hacer las paces ya lo había dejado por el suelo, una conversación incómoda sobre lo que había pasado apenas horas atrás lo mataría…

Sorprendentemente, Uruguay ya estaba despierto. Se encontraba en la cocina picando (comiendo) sobras del día anterior y preparando el mate.

El hermano menor de Argentina le sonrió y le ofreció una aspirina para la resaca. También trató de convencerlo de que se quedara a desayunar pero Chile por nada del mundo quería quedarse más de lo necesario… no vaya a ser cosa de que el Argentino se levantara.

En cambio le pidió prestadas a Uruguay unas monedas para tomar el colectivo hasta su casa;

_ Gracias, weon… hasta luego. _Chile salió por la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

Iba bajando las escaleras que iban hasta la planta baja del edificio, cuando…

_ Hey, Chile! _Uruguay lo llamó desde arriba de las escaleras, recargado en el barandal.

_ ¿Qué?

_ No te desanimes… algún día Argentina te perdonará y dejará los rencores de lado _dijo Uruguay sonriendo_ Vale la pena esperar por un perdón que sea de verdad y no un producto de una borrachera… ¿no lo crees?

_ Uh… _Chile se quedó sin habla, todo ruborizado_ U-uruguay…

_ ¿En serio creíste que seguí dormido en el auto después del codazo en las muelas que me diste? ¡Jajaja! _Uruguay se cebó un mate_ Nop. Alcancé a ver cómo Arge te comió la boca…

Hasta la estrella en la cara de Chile se puso roja luego de oír eso. Claramente Uruguay se estaba desquitando por lo del golpe en la cara:

_ N-no le cuentes a nadie… por favor _suplicó.  
_ Tranquilo… no le voy a contar a nadie. _Uruguay le guiñó el ojo_ Hey… No traías una campera anoche?  
_ No. _Chile se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta antes de que Uruguay preguntara más.

Aunque casi se murió de pena, ésa conversación con el menor lo había reconfortado un poco. Incluso se alegró de haberse dejado su abrigo favorito, ése que traía invariablemente llueva o truene, sobre el muchacho con el que había dormido por la noche.

Se lo había dejado a Argentina. Pero no como un “recuerdo” de la noche que habían pasado… sino como una silenciosa promesa de que no importaba cuánto se tarde en dárselo, él estaría esperando su perdón.

Sopló una brisa de aire fresco y Chile se cubrió con los brazos, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de no tener su abrigo favorito con él.

Ese día llegaría alguna vez… ¿verdad? 

:::: FIN ::::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero les haya gustado.  
> Dejen comentarios! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> (*1) Argentinismos traducidos a medida que aparecen
> 
> (*2) Así es como apodan al presidente en Argentina


End file.
